In a semiconductor manufacturing process, integrated circuits (also referred to as “dies”) are fabricated in a die area on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer goes through many processing steps, which can include lithography, etching, doping, grinding, and/or depositing different materials onto the wafer. During manufacturing, the dies are separated from the wafer using dicing, cutting or singulation techniques such as saw-cutting or laser singulation. The separated dies can be further processed and/or stacked or bonded upon other dies to form three-dimensional integrated circuits (“3D ICs”), package on package (“PoP”) structures or the like.